the_bteamfandomcom-20200214-history
The B-Team: Origins: Invader Dan.
The origins of Dan is quite confusing His timeline (to the right), shows most of his story. His story start of with his 'birth', where he was raised by a very kind and caring mother, a very rare thing on Irk. this mother showed him hope, and through her, he learned to dream. But, this kindness would not live forever, in the war that was going on through Irk at the time, she was severly hurt and put into a coma like state, leaving him alone, filled with hate. this later filled his desire to destroy the Irken empire. While the rebelion was being built up. he met Tak, and irken who grew great friends with. She was the irken who was planned to be the bug in the system of the irken empire. She showed the rebelion where to go. But, one day, she was found out. Which then forced him to make a guess as to where to strike. Which ended up leading to the downfall of his rebelion. though what happened in this time is unknown, but it can only be guess what happened, after all, only Him and Tak survivied the slaughter, and at the price of his left arm. He was later captured by the empire, in which he suffered. he was forced to Die over and over, but due to the experiments done on him. he was able to come back. But the mother who care from him was forced out of her coma to watch this. Tak was also going to be force to watch it but she escaped. he was recorded as to say this:"i tried to be kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming of for so long. I also had dreams, dreams of what could have been. where height was only height, and we all were equal. If wishing for that is heresy, then yes, i deserve to be this. I have witnessed acts of the most sublime kindness, and the most vile cruelty. The say powerful being find anger, when they have no room for love. what made you like this? are you scared of change? scared of those who are diffrent? I realize, i am diffrent then you. i have know feelings that none of you can ever hope to know. i have known the friendship of a friend that supported me against all odds. I have know the compassion of a mother who took me in and raised me to dream and to hope. I have know a love and passion that transend definition. theres no hope trying to hide it now, my blood burns brightly for all it see, it is the flame of a revoltion you can never hope to quell. my memory can be erase from this planet, but my ideals will never die. my mistake was thinking i could change a world infected by HATE and CORRUPTION! the pity youve taken on my love will wound her, she has known true love and youve forced her into a life of solitude! you forced a mother to watch her son DIE!!! i know you for what you are. I ALWAYS F**KING HAVE!!! i thought i could f**king change you. F**K ME FOR BEING A F**KING FOOL!!! f**k f**k f**k FF****KK!!....f**k....i am angry....because i forgive you...i must be the biggest f**king fool on all of irk. but when i close my eyes, i see a world where we all work together. and its so f**king beautiful." what happened next that cause him to turn up on earth, is unknown.